The Last Ride
by theheartlandgirl24
Summary: a girl named kaley is forced to stay the summer with her father. meets a guy. and a terrible tragdity strikes her family! this is where someones last ride will really count. find out what happens in THE LAST RIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**I****lived in my own perfect world, with my perfect family, and my perfect house, I went to the perfect school, and had the most perfect friends. Until the that summer day when a terrible tragedy struck my family. It wasn't anything like my parents divorce which was the first thing that destroyed my perfect world, this… this was a million times worse. My whole world began to crumble, I didn't talk to anyone and they didn't talk to me. I didn't look to anyone and they no longer looked to me. I began to have nightmares and would begin screaming, and cursing in my sleep. I had no one to blame so I took it out on myself, while my parents watched me fall apart piece by piece. I didn't eat and became depressed. When my parents suggested therapy I went. But in the end nothing helped, nothing would ever help, nothing would ever heal this hole in my life. I really didn't even think the one thing that made me happy would ever make me happy again, but in the end he surprised me and the hole began to close ever so slowly. But every once in a while that hole is reopened, but Joseph is always there to pick up the pieces and put me right back together again. The only happy memory I can bare to remember is that last summer day I spent with her, and that's how her Last Ride was more important than any other ride she had ever ridden.**

**Chapter 1**

**Virginia**

I live in Lexington, Virginia at my families stable, I have been around horses longer than I can remember. My mom and dad use to be on the Olympic riding team and now they are just trainers. Me and my sister Juliana have been riding since we could walk. My parents both wanted my sister and I to ride on the Olympic team when we grew up, and we were both all for it. Until that winter when my dad left us, I was so angry I quite everything I was ever good at. I only went to the barn to do the chores and see my horse, but I never rode and never got back on a horse again. My mom was always complaining about me giving up riding she said it was my passion it was a gift my sister and I had. My sister never stopped and always wondered why I stopped. When I graduated I got tons of acceptance letters and scholarships to many schools, every school in the country wanted me on their riding teams, but like all the rest as they came in I threw them away. The only thing that made me happy and the only moment I ever had was that thirty minute grooming time I had with Schones Pferd, that's German for "Beautiful Horse". He is the only thing in my world now that makes me happy, except for my sister she always makes me laugh.

After my chores I went to see Schones as I greeted him he gave me a welcoming whinny. " Hello beautiful boy how are you this evening" I said. As I entered his stall he gave another low nicker, as I groomed him I talked to him as I usually do. We mostly talked about my day and any problems there were or what work was like. " so boy how was your day?" he nudged me softly usually meaning he had a boring day I'm guessing. He nudged me again as if to ask how was yours. " mine was fine", I finished grooming him and walked out of his stall to go and put my brushes up. As I walked in the tack room my sister came running in to the barn calling for me, "Kaley, mom wants to see us in the living room before supper she has to talk to us about something". I was already dreading this from the sound of it, my mom usually called something like this for a family meeting to have us have family time with her new fiancé, Jack. I hated him from the first time I met him, he tries so hard to be my friend and I want nothing to do with him.

As I walked in to the living room I noticed that jack wasn't there, that was a plus. But right when I sat down, he walk through the living room door and came to sit right beside me. As soon as he sat down I got up and walked to the chair on the other side of the room. He stared at me until I said something, "why do you keep staring at me, its really getting annoying!" he answered with " kaley what have I done to make you hate me so much, all I am is nice to you" I replied with " Um… lets see you came in to my family, tried to replace my father, which by the way you will never do. And your trying so hard to fit in with my family when you obviously don't." " look kaley just tell me what you want from me, I'm trying hard to be a good father figure for you." he said. " what I want from you is I WANT YOU TO LEAVE, I don't like you and never will ok!" I shouted as my mom walk in the living room. " Kaley, what is all of this about?" she said. " I'm not just going to sit around while you and _him_… try and make a big happy family, cause I will never be happy." I shouted back at her. " you know kaley the world doesn't always revolve around you, you know." my mother stated. " I never said it did! If its revolving around anyone its you and _him_!" I shouted.

" kaley how could you say something like that." she said. " because its true mom, you never try and spend time with me and Juliana. Your always running around with your little boyfriend, showing him off." I said with a acid tone to it.

While we were still fighting Juliana walked in crying. " why are yall always fighting? I hate it when you fight." she said almost at a whisper. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug, and kissed her cheek. " I'm so sorry Juliana, you shouldn't have to hear this please forgive me." I said. " it's ok kaley, can we go say goodnight to the horses after dinner?" she said wiping the tears from her face. "of course sweetie, as soon as dinner is over we will." I said softly. I knew right then everything was better because a big smile came across her face. That's how you could always tell Juliana was happy she always had a big smile on her face.

After I consoled Juliana, my mother stood up and announced we would have this discussion after dinner. So she led us into the kitchen, and ordered us to set the table and for _him_ to pour the drinks. As we sat down to dinner no one said anything. All you could hear were our forks hitting our plates. I knew right away that I wasn't going to like what she was going to say. As we finished our dinner and cleaned up it still was silent. My mom finally broke the silence and asked us to go sit in the living room.

Me and Juliana oh and _him_ walked into the living room to sit down. It was ten long minutes before my mother walked in. she was very quiet as she walked to the sofa and sat next to _him_. She sat their almost three whole minutes before she said anything, which was driving me crazy. Then she began " ok I have put this off and put this off for weeks now. And I feel its time I tell you, kaley and Juliana you both are going to spend the summer with your father." she stared at me more than she did Juliana, knowing I would react the most to this news. And she was right, my mouth dropped open and I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. When I finally found my voice it all came out at once " I am not for one second going to even consider going anywhere near my father. He left us and why would I want to see him after that. And why would I want to spend my whole summer with my father. I refuse to go, and you cant make me!"

" Now come on kaley you don't plan on hating your father forever do you?" she said. " oh yes I do, and I'm not changing my mind, I'm not going." I shouted. " kaley why are you acting like this, why are you ruining your life. You hate your father, you refuse to ride the very expensive horse we bought you, and you refuse to go to college to do what you were born to do." she stated. "I don't care about going to school or dad, I only care about Schones because he makes me happy. I don't ride because it reminds me to much of you and dad, and yall ruined this family." I shouted.

After I finished screaming and shouting, I stormed out of the room to go to the barn. Soon after I go in the barn Juliana came running after me. " kaley, wait up." she shouted. I stopped in my tracks, I had forgotten all about Juliana. I wonder what she thinks about all of this, I hadn't even considered her thoughts, she had been so quiet. I shouldn't have shouted in front of her, it always upsets her. When she caught up I asked her " Juliana do you want to go for a walk?" " sure anything to get away from this house for a while." she said. So we walked out to the paddocks where our horses were grazing.

When we stopped at the fence to talk to andie and Schones, who had wondered up to the fence snooping for treats. I asked her the question I had been waiting to ask. " Juliana, what do you think about all of this?" she was silent for a few minutes before answering. " the truth?" she asked. " yes, of course… the truth." I said. She was hesitant. " yes… I do really want to see dad, I miss him kaley. I feel like apart of me is missing without him." and I knew right then that I was going to have to spend the whole summer with the man I hate the most. The look on her face was unforgettable, she was sad but pleading that I go with her. So like any good big sister I agreed to go, but only on her account.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Right after I agreed to go Juliana ran as fast as she could to tell mom. I regretted this before she even made it to the house. But what could I do she was my sister, and I loved her. I mean what was I suppose to do be mean sister and shout no? I guess it wont be that bad…, nope, now that I think about it its going to be awful. After she got in the house and I assume told my mother, I started walking toward the house.

When I finally reached the house I hesitated before opening the door. I took a deep breath and went in. When I walked through the door my mom came running came to kiss me and thanking me for being nice and agreeing to go. She told me I wouldn't regret it. But o knew I would, but of course for my sisters sake I didn't say anything just smiled and moved on. For some reason my mom was going a little over board on this, so what I'm going dads for the summer. I don't know what the big deal is, its not like anyone's dieing right. I laughed to myself.

When I got to my room I shut the door and went to the bathroom. I had no clue what I had just gotten myself into. I just kept saying to myself "can I do this, can I really face my father, the man who pretty much ruined my life." I started to run the shower, jumped in real quick and got back out. I began getting ready for bed I brushed my teeth, put up my hair and got in the bed. Although I wasn't going to sleep I closed my eyes and thought some more.

When I got bored with thinking really not wanting to think about all of this anymore. So I picked up the book I was reading called The Patriot, based on the movie with Mel Gibson. I got so into the book I never heard my mother come in. "What are you doing sweetie?" she asked. "Reading" I said. "well I see that, is it good?" she asked. "yeah, it's better than the movie." I stated. "that's nice, I'm glad your actually doing something productive for a change." she said. I was very quiet before I answered. I looked at her with a look that could kill. It all came out at once, " well it's hard to do things productive when your family is falling apart and your mother is hanging all over her new boyfriend." I shouted.

She was so stunned that I had really said that, she hesitated before saying anything. "HOW___ DARE you say something like that." she said slowly, putting emphasis on every word. But I cut her off, " how dare I, how dare you for subjecting Juliana and I to something like that. I cant believe you would actually go out and try to replace dad. And then come home and bring _him_ with you, not even a month after you broke it off with dad. And then announce a week later that yall are getting married. How dare you mom!" she was so quiet, I thought she was going to cry. But all she did was get up and walk quietly out of my room.

After I heard my mothers door close, I got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. When I turned to walk out Juliana was standing there with tears in her eyes. " Aw… Juliana I did it again didn't I?" I said almost a whisper. All she did was nodd. I got on my knees to look at her face to face. " I promise im going to try and stop fighting with her, it's just hard on me, I guess in a way I just miss dad and don't want him replaced by _him."_

I walked her back to her room tucked her in and left. I got back in my room shut my door and just cried. I couldn't take hurting Juliana, but my mom I s just so stupid. Sometimes I just cant help fighting it just happens. I'm just going to have to try hard to not fight with mom or _him_ for Juliana's sake, the bad thing is I keep saying that but It never works. " what am I going to do." I cried.

The next morning I woke up feel like crap. But I got out of bed slipped on jeans and went straight to the barn. I guess no one else was up yet because the house was so quiet. But the barn was already busy, the hands were bringing in horses to eat and grooming. Some morning lessons were already arriving, I hope my mom hurried. I greeted the horses that were already in the barn eating. By the time I got to Schones stall Mickey, one of our hands was leading him in to eat.

"Morning Mickey was he easy to catch?" I asked. "nope, he refused to come to me, like always." he said with a laugh. I laughed too, "he seems to not like you very much Mickey." I said with a laugh. " I have no clue what I did to him, but he hates me." he stated. " Aw I don't think he hates you, he just doesn't know you yet. Your new, he will soon began to accept you." I said. " I hope so." he laughed and I laughed with him. " he better since I'm going to take care of him all summer while your with your father." he said. I suddenly stopped laughing scowling, then my mother came running in the barn. "Kaley why didn't you wake me, now I'm running late." she yelled. " I didn't know I was suppose to, sorry." I said sarcastically as I walked into Schones stall.

When my mother stormed out of the barn I peeked out of the stall to make sure it was clear. I went to the tack room and grabbed my brushes. I ran back to the stall and began grooming Schones. "Schones, you have no clue what's going on do you boy. Everything is all crazy, and everyone is on edge. I'm so sorry you have to put up with all of this." I said almost a whisper. After I finished apologizing to Schones he nudged me softly and nickered, probably saying it would be ok and that everyone will get better.

After I finished grooming Schones I put my grooming stuff in the tack room, and went to eat. As I entered the house I could smell an aroma of things lets see bacon, eggs, grits, and waffles or pancakes. But as soon as I walked in the kitchen to see who was cooking it all, I then thought I shouldn't have when I saw who was cooking it all… _HIM_! Before I could get away unseen he turned around, " morning, would you like some breakfast?" he asked me.

"UM… I think I'll pass" I said. "suit yourself." he said almost in a smug voice. I walked to the fridge to get a drink, I think the conversation was over but according to him it wasn't. " can I make you something to eat, because really you should eat something. Especially if your going to be outside all day." he said. I hesitated before answering to make sure Juliana wasn't around or listening, before I began." how do you know what I need and don't need. Your not my father, which I have already made clear haven't I." I said.

He was quiet before answering, I had never seen him mad before. But it looked as though he was getting mad. Then it came like a slap in the face, "kaley, I am sick and tired of you treating me this way. Until you can learn to treat me with respect, you can go to your room and stay. I'm no longer going to sit here and let you get away with this, NO MORE!" he shouted at me. I was so stunned at what had just happened I couldn't speak or move, I just stood there.

I had nothing to say, I could fight back and scream at him. But I ran the risk of Juliana hearing me, cause she would be up now. So I just took my drink and ran, I ran to Schones stall and sat in there most of the day. No one even noticed me, I sat there in silence looking over him. Noticing he was losing muscle, and wasn't as bulky. Probably from not being ridden, I would get someone on that right away.

Then I heard someone coming, it sounded like smaller feet coming. Since I had been sitting here all day I could identify all the different foot step sounds. All of the sudden the stall door swung open and Juliana was standing In the door way. " what in the world are you doing? We have been looking for you all day." she said in a panicked voice. I was silent and she knew right away something was wrong. " sis what's wrong?" she whispered. I hesitated before I began, "me and jack had a fight. And for once Juliana I didn't fight back, I just left."

She looked at me in shock like I was joking. " you didn't fight back?" she asked. "no, he yelled back to defend himself and I just took it." I said. Juliana's mouth dropped, and I laughed. "what did he say?" she asked " something about if I didn't stop acting the way I act he would send me to my room." I said in a mocking voice. " oh my goodness, he really said that… WOW who knew he had it in him." she laughed, and I laughed to.


End file.
